


все, что я знала про японскую политику, я знала из ченджа, но уже забыла

by hlopushka



Series: вселенная-без-названия [2]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band), Perfume (Band), SMAP, TOKIO, V6
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spy, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в этом фике есть чай с коньяком, непристойные намеки про смап, неверибельная рина и нишикидо рё вместо смысла. и рыдающий учи <img/> !</p>
            </blockquote>





	все, что я знала про японскую политику, я знала из ченджа, но уже забыла

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [фики-по-вселенной-которую-мы-так-и-не-назвали](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15462) by Akiko. 



Рина поправила заколку в волосах, сделала глубокий вдох и вошла в здание Правительства. Невысокий охранник на входе сразу за пропускным пунктом словно просканировал ее взглядом, и Рина раздраженно покраснела: да что он себе позволяет? Но охранник тут же улыбнулся ей дежурной улыбкой и отошел немного в сторону, пропуская Рину внутрь к уже ожидающей ее Майе Мики из отдела по подбору персонала, с которой Рина проходила собеседование неделю назад.  
\- Добрый день, - сказал Мики-сан, протягивая пластиковую карточку. - Вот ваш пропуск в здание. Вы уже знакомы со своими должностными обязанностями?  
Мики-сан продолжила говорить, но Рина слушала в пол-уха: все это секретарь Мики-сан сообщила ей пару дней назад, при обсуждении контракта.  
\- Здесь находится кабинет Министра Образования, Кусанаги Цуёши, - бросила Майа Мики, проходя мимо открытой двери.  
\- Сейчас идет крупная реформа образования, так что вам придется много работать с командой Министерства Образования.  
Рина бросила один взгляд в кабинет. Внутри два молодых человека в костюмах склонились над третьим, сидящим за столом.  
\- Коньяк, - убежденно сказал один из них и поднял глаза на Рину. Он изогнул свои брови под каким-то сумасшедшим углом, и Рина отпрянула от двери.  
\- Каменаши-кун! - укоризненно донеслось ей в спину, и Рина больше ничего не слышала.  
\- А вот и кабинет Премьера, - сказала Майа Мики, и Рина вошла вслед за ней в просторное помещение. - Там находится рабочий стол Премьера, а вот ваше место.  
Рина оглядела большой стол с компьютером и телефоном. Вещи предыдущего секретаря Премьера все еще были здесь, и Мики-сан сказала, что сегодня за ними пришлют. Пожелав Рине удачи, Мики-сан оставила Рину разбираться со своим новым местом.  
Рина открыла ящик и начала выгребать вещи ее предшественницы в коробку.  
\- Привет, - раздалось у нее над головой, и Рина подняла голову. Рядом с ее столом стоял лопоухий молодой человек, очаровательно улыбаясь.  
\- Кто это у нас тут? Новая девственница в жертву Минотавру? - он наклонился к Рине, и та удивленно отпрянула и захлопала глазами, впрочем, тут же придя в себя. Она уставилась обратно и сама наклонилась к незнакомому молодому человеку, практически сталкиваясь с ним носами:  
\- Ты пришла меня спасти, о прекрасная Ариадна? - монотонно спросила она, и ушастый нахал выпрямился и засмеялся, став еще симпатичнее.  
\- Вот корреспонденция для Премьера, - сообщил он, указывая на стопку конвертов на столе. - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Ямашита Рина, - представилась Рина, притягивая к себе конверты.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, Ямашита Рина, - сказал молодой человек. - Надеюсь, ты продержишься дольше своих предшественников.  
\- А сколько продержались они? - спросила Рина, не отрываясь от сортировки писем.  
\- Рекорд - два месяца.  
Рина изумленно уставилась на собеседника:  
\- Премьер такой требовательный? За что их уволили?  
\- Что ты, никаких насильственных увольнений, все было решено полюбовно. Просто у них оказалось слабое здоровье.  
Рина нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, на что он намекает:  
\- Премьер... домогался их?  
Парень захохотал так, словно Рина сказала самую смешную шутку на свете:  
\- И не мечтай!  
\- Тогда в чем дело?  
\- Сама увидишь, - снова задорно улыбнулся парень и направился к выходу. - Ладно, Ямашита Рина, удачного первого дня работы!  
\- Удачи, Ариадна, - пробормотала Рина и вскрыла следующее письмо.  
Ровно в девять утра приехал Премьер. Дверь снова открылась, и на пороге появился Кимура Такуя. За ним вошла невысокая девушка в темном платье. Кимура-сан подошел к столу Рины и протянул ей руку:  
\- Кимура Такуя, Премьер-министр, очень рад. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся.  
И улыбнулся.  
Рина засмотрелась, и почувствовала, как ей жаль, что на выборах она не голосовала за Кимуру. Но потом она вспомнила, что голосовала за другого кандидата, потому что Кимура-сан был чем-то похож на Аканиши, и весь мираж рассеялся. Она собрала расплывшийся организм и пожала руку Премьеру.  
\- Ямашита Рина, - сказала она и улыбнулась своей самой профессиональной улыбкой.  
Кимура-сан скрылся в кабинете. Девушка в платье посмотрела любовно ему вслед, а потом медленно перевела взгляд на Рину:  
\- Я А-чан, - сказала она и улыбнулась, слегка наклонив голову вбок.  
\- Ямашита Рина, - снова представилась Рина.  
А-чан посмотрела на отсортированные письма и достала белый блокнот с глобусом на обложке.  
\- Расписание Премьер-министра на сегодня у меня. Я перешлю вам его через несколько минут. В будущем расписание на день будет находиться в том числе и в вашем доступе во внутренней сети. Сегодня от Департамента Образования должны поступить документы, проследите за этим пожалуйста. Приятного дня.  
А-чан улыбнулась Рине, и добавила:  
\- Я сейчас буду делать Премьер-министру кофе. Вы не хотите?

\- Кто такая А-чан? - спросила Рина, садясь за столик рядом с Ариадной и мужчиной средних лет.  
\- А-чан? - заржал этот мужчина, и его глаза стали совершенно не видны.  
Проходящий мимо мужчина ткнул смеявшегося в спину:  
\- Иноччи, хватит ржать.  
Иноччи повернулся к говорившему:  
\- И тебе привет, Таичи-кун.  
Рина мысленно уронила челюсть. Вот за Кокубуна Таичи она голосовала.  
\- Это был мэр Токио? - спросила она у Ариадны.  
\- Ага, - ответил вместо него Иноччи. - А вы?  
\- А я не мэр Токио, - сказала Рина, и Иноччи заржал.  
Рина округлила глаза и перевела взгляд на ухмыляющегося Ариадну.  
\- Кто это? - шепотом спросила она.  
\- Босс, - ответил Ариадна.  
\- А сам ты кто? - решила все же уточнить Рина.  
\- Мияке Кен, - сказал Мияке Кен, доставая визитную карточку. - Отдел по связям с общественностью.  
\- Очень приятно, - сказала Рина.  
\- Так кто такая А-чан? - снова спросила она, и Мияке улыбнулся так, что у любой на сердце бы потеплело. Но если верить Нишикидо Рё, то у Рины не было сердца, так что теплеть было не на чем.  
\- А-чан это А-чан, - сказал он так, словно это все объясняло.

Когда у Рины так и не получилось дозвониться до департамента образования, она решила сходить в кабинет Министра Кусанаги и решить все дела лично. На этот раз внутри находился только один молодой человек. Он приветливо улыбнулся, когда она представилась:  
\- Кояма Кейчиро, секретарь. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
Рина объяснила цель своего визита, Кояма пообещал сделать все возможное, чтобы помочь ей. И, наверное, в первый рабочий день Рины больше ничего интересного и не произошло, но в этот момент в кабинет вошел тот парень, с бровями. Он снова вопросительно изогнул их, словно пытался на самом деле сложить одну из них в вопросительный знак.  
\- Это Ямашита Рина, - сказал Кояма. - Новый секретарь Кимуры-сана.  
\- А это Каменаши Казуя, - и Кояма не успел договорить, из какого отдела Каменаши, потому что Рина протянула свою руку для рукопожатия, и Каменаши уставился на нее:  
\- Какие ногти! - с восхищением сказал он. - Где делала?

Маленькой Рине мама всегда говорила, что ногти девушки - это самый главный билет в высшее общество. Мама сама не знала, насколько она была права. Любовь к маникюру привела Рину в самое высшее из самых высших обществ Японии - Рина была допущена в элитарные круги правительственных секретарей.  
В курс дела ее ввел Учи-кун, секретарь Министра Культуры Катори Шинго:  
\- Изначально в общество входил только я, - просто сказал он, размешивая пиво в бокале, когда они выбрались выпить после работы. - Но потом, когда Каме перевелся от Премьера Кимуры и перестал быть настолько безнадежно влюбленным, а начал становиться интересным и даже немного стервозным, я пригласил его присоединиться ко мне.  
\- Безнадежно влюбленным? - переспросила Рина. - В кого?  
У Каме побелел нос.  
\- Что значит, в кого? - спросил Учи, ухмыляясь. - Здесь все влюблены только в одного человека.  
\- В Мияке, что ли? - озадаченно спросила Рина. Учи почти опрокинул бокал, Каме раскрыл рот.  
\- Рина, ты точно работаешь с Премьером? - подозрительно спросил Учи.  
Рина округлила глаза. В этой политике все всегда говорят загадками и отвечают вопросами на вопрос. Или, вспомнила она Иноччи, просто начинают ржать над твоими вопросами. Она вздохнула и решила оставить эту тему пока что.  
\- А как к вам в компанию попал Кояма?  
Учи горько вздохнул:  
\- Кояма - секретарь Министра Кусанаги. Мы связаны навеки.  
И сделал большой глоток из бокала. Рина вопросительно посмотрела на Каме.  
\- У Коямы есть коньяк, а у Учи очень напряженная работа, - просто ответил тот.  
\- Я все равно не понимаю, почему они делают это именно в нашем кабинете, - пробормотал Учи, и Каме погладил его по голове.

Когда прошло два месяца и один день работы Рины, Мияке пришел поздравить ее с новым рекордом.  
\- Да вы Снежная Королева, мисс, - сказал он, слегка кланяясь.  
Рина округлила глаза, как всегда, не понимая, о чем он:  
\- Ты про то, что здесь холодно? С отоплением какие-то проблемы, я уже оставила запрос на проверку обогревателя.  
В этот момент в кабинете появились Кимура-сан с А-чан. Рина, по традиции, уставилась на А-чан. Она уже перевернула все доступные ей файлы (а секретарям в правительстве доступны очень многие файлы), но не нашла ни одного упоминания об официальной должности А-чан. Почему-то эта непонятность с А-чан выводила из себя даже больше, чем раздражающая похожесть Кимуры Такуи на лучшего друга брата Рины, или даже больше, чем Нишикидо Рё (А, стоит отметить, Нишикидо Рё выводил Рину из себя очень сильно).  
Кимура-сан и А-чан кивнули в знак приветствия и прошли в кабинет, и тогда Мияке наклонился над столом Рины:  
\- Так вот почему ты продержалась так долго, - понимающе хмыкнул он.  
Рина в миллионный раз подумала, что Мияке разговаривает на каком-то непонятном языке. Даже когда Министр Кусанаги говорил на корейском, это было понятнее, чем все то, что говорил Мияке на японском.  
\- Я продержалась так долго, - холодно сказала Рина, - потому что я самый лучший секретарь на свете. Мери Поппинс из секретарей.

Через две недели у Кимуры-сана пропали солнечные очки, и он задержался на работу на целый час.  
Рина не поверила своим ушам, когда услышала о причине.  
Она пошла пить чай с Коямой, Учи и Каме, пока Премьер отказывался работать.  
\- Я не понимаю, он это серьезно? - спросила Рина и раздраженно взмахнула руками.  
\- Налей ей тоже коньяку? - сказал Каме Кояме, и Кояма достал из ящика стола бутылку армянского коньяка (подарок из командировки в Россию) и налил немножко в кружку Рины.  
\- Давай сюда, - сказал Каме и забрал бутылку себе. Он плеснул от души Рине, подумал и добавил еще немного в кружку Учи. У Учи в кружке уже был не чай с коньяком, а коньяк с чаем.  
\- Что? - спросил Учи, поднимая на Каме несчастные глаза.  
\- Пей чай, - улыбнулся ему Каме, и Кояма заботливо погладил Учи по плечу.  
Рина посмотрела на часы, было девять часов утра.  
\- Что могло произойти у него на работе, чтобы в девять часов ему уже требовался чай с коньяком? - громким шепотом спросила Рина у Коямы, и тот на нее зашикал, пока Учи печально изучал дно своей кружки.  
\- Ну почему, - вдруг взвыл он, поворачиваясь к Рине. - Ну вот если у него так велико желание репродуцироваться, то почему он не перестанет засовывать свои репродуктивные органы в Министра Кусанаги и не начнет засовывать их в кого-то, кто может, ну, репродуцировать! И не на работе! Почему?!  
Учи сделал еще один большой глоток из своей кружки, и Каме подлил ему еще немного коньяка.  
Рина тяжело вздохнула. Она ушла из модельного агентства, чтобы заниматься нормальной, серьезной работой. Нормальную, серьезную работу, оказывается, тоже срывают пропажи солнечных очков и межличностные отношения министров.  
Она снова посмотрела на часы. Еще нет даже двенадцати, а они уже пьют. Она покачала головой и сделала большой глоток из кружки.

Когда Рина получила экстренное сообщение от А-чан, что у Кимуры пропал один ПАЗЛ, Рина даже глазом не моргнула. Она взяла свою кружку и снова пошла пить кофе с друзьями.  
\- Привет, - сказала она, наливая себе в кружку кофе. - У моих снова истерика из-за какой-то фигни, поэтому мы снова до обеда не работаем, наверное.  
\- Да? - поинтересовался Кояма, не слишком вслушиваясь. - Что случилось?  
\- У него пропал какой-то пазл, - сказала Рина, отмахиваясь.  
Кояма уронил трубку.  
\- Что? - сказал Каме.  
\- ПАЗЛ? - переспросил Учи.  
Они все переглянулись:  
\- Что же ты сразу не сказала!  
Кояма заметался, раскладывая бумаги на своем столе. Каме понесся вниз по коридору в свой отдел, а Учи поспешно скрылся в кабинете напротив.  
\- Но что происходит? - спросила Рина у носящегося по кабинету Коямы.  
\- ПАЗЛ - это полиморфный амальгамный звуконепроницаемый лимон.  
\- И что это? - спросила Рина. Кояма остановился со стопкой документов в руках и вытаращил глаза:  
\- Это засекречено.  
Рина вздохнула.  
\- И почему исчезновение этого лимона так важно? - спросила она так, как разговаривают с маленькими детьми.  
\- Да какое это имеет значение! - воскликнул Кояма. - Иди быстрее к себе в кабинет! Скоро прибудут...  
Кояма не успел договорить, кто прибудет, и побелел. Рина обернулась ко входу.  
\- Добрый день, - сказал невысокий блондин в строгом черном костюме, широко улыбаясь - PSIA, специальный следственный отдел K8. Мы получили информацию об исчезновении засекреченной разработки. Прошу оказать всевозможную помощь следствию.  
\- Да, конечно, - сказал Кояма.  
\- Это ваше рабочее место? - спросил Рину агент Ясуда, и Рина помотала головой. - Тогда наш сотрудник проводит вас к вашему рабочему месту.  
Агент Ясуда обернулся и крикнул в коридор:  
\- Таччон?  
Когда Рина и что-то жующий агент добрались до ее кабинета, в кресле за ее столом сидел Нишикидо Рё и пил чай из кружки Премьера.  
\- Добрый день, - сказал Нишикидо Рё и посмотрел на Рину. - О.  
\- А я думала, ты работаешь в осакском зоопарке, - сказала Рина.


End file.
